


Let The Cat Out The Bag?

by silentcolors



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Slight Angst?, Tags Are Hard, Tumblr Prompt, aeongie, but also fluff, heekki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcolors/pseuds/silentcolors
Summary: secret relationships always seem so exciting in movies but to heejin it’s just tiresome.





	Let The Cat Out The Bag?

**Author's Note:**

> 2jin drabble based on the sentences "We can’t keep this up forever.”, “Do you trust me?” and “I want to protect you." from a tumblr prompt list :) it's very dialogue heavy but i hope you'll enjoy nonetheless! (a girl's gotta practice her dialogues hehe)

Heejin kept running her hands through her girlfriend’s hair, which seemed to calm the girl who had her head comfortably placed on Heejin’s lap. The pair often sat around the dorm like this, today however was different. The other ten girls all had things to take care of, which left Heejin and Hyunjin free to do whatever they couldn’t when any of them were around.

Hyunjin propped herself up to give her girlfriend a small kiss but Heejin was too distracted by her thoughts to notice. “Hello? Earth to Heejin?”, she waved her hand in front of Heejin’s face.

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong babe? You’ve been so absent all day… I’m, I’m kind of worried,” Hyunjin nibbled on her bottom lip.

“I’ve just… just been thinking,” Heejin mumbles - still not snapping out of it. 

“About what?”

There were so many things Heejin could’ve said. So many things she thought about. She had been thinking about how all those movies and books on secretly dating lied to her. Because having to keep all this happiness from her best friends was anything but exciting. She had also thought about the fact that after five months of ‘dating’, they had never gone on a real date. She thought about how she wanted to kiss Hyunjin every waking minute but couldn’t. She thought about all the slip-ups, all the times one of their group members almost caught them making out or called them out on their flirtatious behaviour.

But what Heejin said was “** _We can’t keep this up forever._ **”

Hyunjin fully sat up and looked at her girlfriend softly. “I know.”

With a deep sigh Heejin buried her face in her hands.

“I’ve been thinking too, you know…”

Heejin chuckled and looked at her girlfriend with raised brows. “You have?”

“Rude!” Hyunjin exclaimed as she grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked it in Heejin’s face.

“Sorry babe, you know I love you…”

“Oh, you do?”, Hyunjin shot back, brows raised and with a grin, just like Heejin had seconds ago.

“Yes, I do,” she smiled and leaned towards Hyunjin.

“I love you too,” Hyunjin whispered before closing the gap between their lips and pressing a soft kiss on Heejin’s lips. 

“So, what have you been thinking about?”, Heejin wanted to know.

“Well… it might seem crazy but I think, I think we should tell them? Like, like at least the members? Or maybe, maybe… I don’t know, maybe only one or two of the girls at first?” Hyunjin looked at Heejin like she wasn’t even sure of her own idea. “I just, I feel like… I feel like having at least one person on our side could… It could help us, you know?” 

All Heejin managed to get out as a response was a quiet “That sounds scary.” She wasn’t sure how she felt about Hyunjin’s suggestion. It seemed too risky.

“I know, Heekki.” Hyunjin sighed.

“What if it backfires?”

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin sighed again.

“What if they reject us?” Heejin’s voice got more shrill with each question.

“I don’t think they would do that,” Hyunjin tried to calm down her girlfriend.

“But what if they do? What if, what if they tell the company and kick us out of the group? What if-”

“Heejin, babe, calm down please.” Hyunjin took Heejin’s hands in hers. “That won’t happen.”

“I, I don’t know Hyun… I just don’t want you to get hurt. ** _I want to protect you._ **” She squeezed her girlfriend’s hands. “I love you. I love you so so much.”

“I know. I love you just as much. Maybe even a bit more,” she smiled at Heejin with that look in her eyes, that look that told her everything will be alright.

And maybe Hyunjin was right. Maybe they should tell someone.

“I really think telling someone could be good for us.” Hyunjin shot the other girl a lopsided smile, still holding her hands. “** _Do you trust me?_ **”


End file.
